Rewind
by Lockmeupinyourarms
Summary: First dates are supposed to be unforgettable, and first kisses are supposed to be heavenly. So why does David feel like his whole life is crumbling around him? Mavid one shot. Please review!


**Ok, so I have a new Maia and David one shot for you guys! I'm not really sure how I feel about it, but here you go. Like you guys know how you get an idea in your head and no matter how much you hate it, you just have to do it or it'll drive you insane? Yeah, that's how I feel about this one. **

**Real quick about unconditionally. I don't know what is up with this website, but I HAVE updated the other day. A new chapter WAS posted. I have gotten some pretty snarky remarks like did you even update etc? Yeah, I did. This site said it wasn't showing up for me, so I reuploaded it. So I don't know what is going on, but I have updated. So, I would appreciate it if you guys would go back and read it and review, because I haven't gotten any reviews on it yet and I'm not updating it until I get some. Sorry if that sounds bitchy, but that's how it is. **

**This was inspired by Rewind by Rascal Flats. Review? **

* * *

"_**Maia Mitchell and David Lambert, stars of the hit ABC Family TV show the Fosters, were involved in a fatal two car accident late last night. We are told the two were traveling back from Coachella in Indio when Lambert's car was struck by an oncoming vehicle that crossed over into their lane. The driver of the other vehicle, who we have since learned was drinking, was pronounced dead on the scene while Mitchell and Lambert were transported to a local hospital. Lambert was released soon after with non life threatening injuries while Mitchell remains in critical condition. Her reps ask for privacy for her family and friends at this time –" **_

* * *

"Hey!" I shout turning around toward the doorway, where I find Cierra and Teri. Cierra was holding the remote in hand. "I was watching that!"

"You need to stop watching that crap!" Cierra shouts setting her purse and the remote down on the table beside the bed. Teri stays silent and moves to take the seat next to me. "It's only depressing you more and making you feel guiltier!"

"Well I deserve to feel guilty!" I shout back, not caring about how stupid I sound. "I did this to her!" I shout again, turning to look at Maia, who was lying unconscious on the hospital bed. "She trusted me to keep her safe and now she's lying unconscious and fighting to stay alive. I did this to her! She doesn't deserve this! It should be _me_, _not her!_"

"David honey," I tear my gaze away from Maia's unmoving form and turn to Teri when I feel her squeeze my arm. "This is not your fault, do you understand that?" She makes sure to look me in the eye when she says this, but I just stare at her blankly. This was my fault; if I had just been paying attention then I would be waking up this morning with Maia in my arms, instead of in an old stuffy hospital room where she was fighting for her life. "You didn't force that other driver to get drunk, and then you didn't force him to drive drunk. This is _his_ fault, not yours. You had no idea this was going to happen."

Shaking my head, I argue back. "I really wish everyone would quit saying that. I didn't force the other guy to do anything but it was still my job to keep her safe, and I didn't." Not being able to just sit around and wait anymore, I stand up and head toward the door. Before walking out, I turn to face them once more, as I struggle to keep from crying. "I am so madly in love with her," I glance toward Maia and that only makes it harder to hold in my tears. "And now I may never get the chance to not only be with her and have her but I may never have the chance to _tell_ her that, and that's all my fault. She may not live because I was being stupid and wasn't paying attention and I'm going to have to live with that for the _rest_ of my life!"

"David –"

"NO!" I shout, finally giving in and allowing myself to break down. "Stop pretending you guys know what I'm going through when you don't!" I yell at them before turning and storming out of the room.

**Wish I could reach up and reset that sun  
Reverse these wheels go back and re-pick you up  
Went by so fast oh so sweet**  
**Make me wanna remake a memory  
Wish I had me a time machine**

"_Ok David, be cool." I mumble to myself as I put the car in park and let out a heavy sigh. "It's just Maia; there is no need to nervous. You two hang out all the time, she's your best friend." I continue giving myself a quick pep talk as I take one last look in the mirror. "Of course you aren't just hanging out; you're actually going on a date, but whatever. You can do this." Once I was completely satisfied, I take a deep breath and climb out of the car, heading to her front door. "Just be cool." _

_I reach up to knock on the door but before I get the chance, the door swings open, revealing Maia. My breath catches in my throat as I take in her appearance, a pair of blue jean shorts, a flowy tank top and black converse; so simple yet she makes it look so beautiful. By the time my eyes meet with hers, she had a huge smirk on her beautiful face. _

"_What?" I croak out._

_She shakes her head, laughing. "Nothing, you ready to go?" _

_I nod as she reaches behind her to grab her purse. "I'm supposed to ask you that." _

_Her smirk grows as she steps out onto the porch and shuts the door behind her. "Yeah, well you're slipping. Starting with that five minute pep talk you had to give yourself when you pulled up in my driveway." _

_My jaw drops. "I was not giving myself a pep talk; I was just making sure I looked ok." _

"_You are such a girl," She teases me as I lead her to my car, and I can't help but chuckle. "Well in that case, you sure were checking yourself out." _

"_Oh shut up," I tell her as I step forward and open her door for her. She moves to climb in, but stops and rests her hand on top of mine. _

"_I can't say I don't blame you, you look pretty good tonight." And with that, she shoots me a quick wink before leaving me standing there, like an idiot. _

**Oh I float the moon back up in the sky  
Put a cork back into that sweet red wine  
Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time  
Untouch your skin  
Unkiss your lips and kiss 'em again  
So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind  
**

"_So how exactly did you score tickets to Coachella again?" Maia asks, practically jumping up and down as I come to a stop and put the car in park. _

_I look over to her and couldn't hold in my laughter. She was so truly excited about this; she looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. "It wasn't that hard actually. The hard part was finding a night that didn't disrupt our filming schedule, but finally I was able to find one night."_

"_How did you even know I wanted to come?" She asks, eyeing me suspiciously. _

"_Are you kidding?" I ask with a chuckle. "It's all you and Cierra have been talking about for months. You two are not very subtle or secretive in anyway." _

_She opens her mouth to say something, but stops. The next thing I know, she was sitting on her knees in her seat and her arms were wrapped around my neck. "You are amazing David Lambert, and don't let anyone tell you any different." _

_I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as she leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek. I'm pretty sure my face turned blood red, but even if it did, she decided not to say anything. _

"_Well are we just going to sit here or what?" She says as she jumps up and climbs out of the car. "Let's go!" She yells to me as she sticks her head back in the open car window. _

_I watch her for a second before nodding my head and grabbing the key out of the ignition. I climb out after her and we make sure we have what all we need before heading toward the gate, hand in hand. It probably wasn't a good idea, seeing as how there would be tons of cameras around, and how we were only on our first date, but at that moment, we didn't care. _

**I turn back that radio dial reopen your door,  
Try to talk George Strait into giving us an encore  
Re-spin you around replay that sound of you laughing when we hit the ground,  
I can see it now how bout we**

_"Thanks," I quickly lay down the money for the drinks and grab both of them before turning around and making my way over to where Jake and I had left Cierra and Maia a few moments ago._

_Even though we were on our first date, Jake and Cierra had tagged along with us, as another surprise for Maia. The four of us had grown pretty inseparable over the last year and a half so it was only a given that they would hang out with us, even on our date. I had been under the impression they were just coming to hang out with us like we always do, but come to find out that it had turned into a double date. Tonight was Jake and Cierra's first date as well. I was shocked at first, but after seeing the way they look at, and treat each other, it was obvious they weren't just kidding around. They really did care for each other. Maia had practically gone into cardiac arrest from being so happy when she found out. _

_Finally Jake and I manage to snake our way through the crowd near the stage, where the current band was playing, and find the girls exactly where we had left them. They were both so wrapped up in the concert that they didn't even notice us approaching. I notice out of the corner of my eye, that Jake grabbed Cierra's attention but I ignore them and focus on Maia as she danced and sang along. _

_Smirking to myself, I quickly slip my arm around her waist and pull her back into me before handing her drink to her. She takes it from me, and I dip my head down so that my lips were next to her ear. "Having fun?" I shout, hoping she could hear me over the band. _

_She turns her head to face me and I see the smile on her face. "Yes!" She shouts back before taking a drink of her red wine, her personal favorite. "Thank you!" _

"_Anything for you!" I tell her before taking a drink of my own drink. She snuggles back into my embrace and we watch the show for a few more minutes. _

**Float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine  
Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time  
Untouch your skin.. unkiss your lips and kiss em again  
So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind  
**

_Two hours later, the concert was still in full swing. Maia and Cierra insisted on staying standing, dancing and having a good time while Jake and I were sitting down in the grass, watching them and laughing. They had both already kicked off their shoes and Maia had tied her unruly curly hair up into a messy bun so that they could continue dancing. Cierra had stripped herself of her jacket when she had gotten too hot. _

"_Okay woman," Cierra says, one arm resting on Maia's shoulder, the other on her stomach from where she had been laughing so hard. "I have to take a break. You're wearing me out." And with that, she turns and walks over to where Jake was sitting, waiting. She crawls over the blanket and snuggles into his embrace as Maia watches her, shaking her head._

"_WHIMP!" Maia yells out to her best friend before she continues to dance around, twirling and such for a few minutes. Finally she stops and turns to look at us, frowning. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask, as Jake and Cierra laugh at her expression. _

"_It's no fun dancing alone." _

"_Well then come sit down," I tell her, holding my arms out for her. _

"_No!" She shakes her head as her hands come to rest on her hips. She stares at us for a few minutes before walking over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me up and after her._

"_Maia," I laugh as I rest my hands on her hips to stop her. "I don't dance baby," _

"_Oh come on Chad Danforth," She says turning around in my arms to face me. Her arms snake around my neck and she smiles up at me. "Please, for me?" _

_I sigh, feeling myself giving into her. It wasn't fair, the hold she had over me already. _

"_Ok, let's go!" I yell to her, over the beat and she shrieks in excitement. She reaches up, taking her hair down from its bun and letting it fall, framing her beautiful face. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me to her. My hands rest on her hips, underneath her shirt as we dance. _

_Suddenly, she stops and turns to face me, her face dead serious. Before I could say anything, she leans up on her tip toes and plants her lips on mine._

_When she pulls away, she doesn't say anything, and she doesn't give me the chance to either. Instead, she turns back around and continues on dancing if nothing had ever happened, but it had, and I was pretty sure I was on cloud nine. I was falling, fast and hard, but I didn't care. _

**I wanna re-fall and re-fly  
Baby re-live this night  
**

"_This night has been perfect," Maia says, as she reaches over and intertwines my hand that wasn't on the wheel with hers. I glance over to her, a huge smile on my face, to see the same on hers. "Thank you so much. This was the perfect first date," _

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it," I tell her, glancing at her again._

"_I did," She turns to look out the window but our hands were still resting in her lap. "Man, I can't wait to see what you have planned for our second date." _

_I jokingly scoff. "What makes you think you're getting a second date?" I ask, turning to look at her, eyebrows rose. _

_She looks to me and rolls her eyes as she laughs. "Please, you want me." _

_I couldn't help but laugh. "You're pretty full of yourself huh?" _

_She smirks before turning to look back out at the road in front of us. I watch as her eyes widen and suddenly she screams. My head instantly whips around but it was too late. _

_The last thing I remember before I black out is the sound of tires squealing, metal crunching and Maia screaming as she flies through the windshield._

**Float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine  
Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time  
Untouch your skin.. Unkiss your lips and kiss em again  
so good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind**

"Hey, you're back." Teri says looking up from her spot, where she was sitting next to Maia's bed. Maia was still unconscious.

"Yeah, my mind was running a million miles a minute; I wanted to check on her again."

Teri nods, standing up. She taps Cierra's shoulder, to wake her up. "We're gonna step out, and leave you two alone. We'll be in the lobby if you need us or if anything happens okay?"

I just nod.

"We love you David, don't hesitate to come get us okay?" Cierra says, stopping in front of me and looking up at me. When I nod, she wraps her arms around me and hugs me while I feel Teri squeeze my shoulder.

Eventually Cierra pulls away and she and Teri step back out into the hallway. I wait until I hear the door shut behind them before I move to sit in the chair where Teri had been sitting moments before, and where I had spent last night.

"Hey baby," I say leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead, making sure to avoid her bandages. "It's me." I sit down and grab her hand, holding it in mine. "Listen Maia, I know you're kind of dealing with a lot of stuff right now and that you have a lot going on, but I need you to wake up. I'm going insane here, I just really need you. I don't care how selfish it sounds, _I need you_. Please, just please wake up." I bring her hand to my lips and leave a soft kiss there, while watching her to see if she were to move. Much like the past twelve hours, she doesn't.

I let out a sigh and lean back in my chair, my eyes never leaving her unmoving form.

* * *

My eyes flutter open at the sound of rushed movement in the room. I must have fallen asleep and didn't realize it. When I finally get awake enough to register what was going on, my heart stops. The room was full of doctors and nurses as they were rushing to Maia's side. As one nurse ushered me toward the door, it hit me what was going on, because despite all the yelling, I could hear clear as day the sound that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life.

They say the sound of a flat – line is the most heart wrenching sound you will ever hear, and boy is that true. It only makes matters worse when it belongs to the love of your life.

I try to fight the nurse, but a male nurse heads over and takes over her job, leading me out of the room while the other nurse goes back to help the doctors. Finally, I give up and collapse into someone's arms as the nurse quickly tells everyone what was going on.

Everyone is silent, and the nurse disappears, leaving everyone stunned. Well, everyone but me, because I had finally lost it.

I hear Sherri attempting to calm me down, and I figure she was the one whose arms the nurse had directed me to, but I don't attempt to calm down because this is my entire fault. I had done this. If I had just been paying attention the girl that I love wouldn't be lying in that hospital room fighting for her life. She would be here in my arms.

It should be me, not her.

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes pass and we don't hear anything. Sherri, Terri, Cierra, Jake, Maia's parents and I all stand outside the door watching nurses come and go. Nobody says anything and Sherri stands with her arms still around me, comforting me.

I feel ridiculous, being twenty one years old and letting her hold me like I was two, but I was upset and things always seemed better when your mommas were there. Standing in Sherri's arms, with Teri's hand on my shoulder, it felt as if everything was going to be okay, and I hoped for my own sanity, that it would.

We all perk up when we notice the nurses starting to push out the equipment they had been using on Maia, out of the room. We watch them all go one by one, until finally, Maia's doctor walks out and over to us. All it takes is one look; I don't even have to hear him say it. His face says it all.

Before he even says anything, my knees buckle and I hit the floor, violently sobbing and shaking. Without hesitation, Sherri and Teri bend down and they both scoop me up in their arms.

"I'm sorry," I manage to hear the doctor say over my sobs. "We tried everything but it was no use. We lost her."

I begin to sob harder and my body begins to violently shake as I hear Maia's mother screaming. I glance up to see her struggling to stay up as Maia's father attempts to comfort her and hold her. It was no use; he was far too upset as well.

Cierra was turned with her face in Jake's chest, both were sobbing.

"Oh David," I hear Teri whisper in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

What have I done?

**This is one night I'm wishing I could rewind**

* * *

**UGH I HATE THIS. I'm sorry. If you have read this far, you rock and I'm sorry. **


End file.
